


Die Abenteuer des Muffifluffituff

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Silly Round Robin short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Humour, Round Robin, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Muffifluffituff lebt ganz alleine in seiner Höhle. Es ist Winter und richtig kalt. Und wirklich nicht sein Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Abenteuer des Muffifluffituff

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben von captainviolet, AgrippaSpoleto und Buggered Lungs.

Es war einmal ein Muffifluffituff. Es lebte ganze alleine in einer grossen Höhle und ernährte sich von roten Erdbeeren. Leider fühlte es sich sehr einsam, denn es war das einzige Muffifluffituff auf der ganzen Welt. 

Es wurde Winter und das Muffifluffituff war noch immer ganz alleine. Eines Morgens kam ein Bär in die Höhle und sah das Muffifluffituff und weil er Hunger hatte, wollte er es essen. Doch das Muffifluffituff war giftig und der Bär starb, aber das Muffifluffituff war schwer verletzt  
Mit letzter Kraft schleppte es es sich aus der Höhle zum nahegelegenen Feenteich. Der Teich war zu dieser Zeit zugefroren, weshalb die Feen nicht heraussteigen konnten. Da das Muffifluffituff aber nicht nur giftig war, sondern auch ätzend, konnte es ein Loch in das Eis ätzen. 

Glücklich nahm das Muffifluffituff also ein Bad im Feenteich. Dadurch gewann es rasch wieder an Kraft. Leider merkte es nicht, dass eine böse, rothaarige Hexe die Waldlichtung betrat und auch im Feenteich baden wollte. 

Die Hexe verzauberte es in eine Katze und Katzen gehen bekanntlich nicht gerne baden und schon gar nicht im kalten Wasser, so rasste es auf einen Baum. Doch das Muffifluffituff hatte Höhenangst und fiel fast herunter. Die Hexe unterdessen zog sich aus und stieg ins Wasser. 

Die Feen hatten Angst vor der Hexe, da sie sich in der Regel vor Menschen ohne Kleider fernhalten. Aber da das Loch im Eis nicht sehr gross war, konnten sie ihr nicht ausweichen. Ausserdem war sie warm.

Sie scharten sich also um die böse Hexe. Diese war ganz verwirrt, aber sie liess sich davon nicht stören und schwamm weiter im Feenteich. Unterdessen trocknete das Muffifluffituff in der heissen Feensonne, so dass sein Fell besonders fluffig aussah und damit besonders appetitlich für die Feen. 

Doch die Feen wussten, dass das Muffifluffituff giftig war, ausser man fütterte es einen Monat nur mit Himbeeren. Aber Himbeeren waren im Winter nur schwer zu finden und daher fingen sie es nur, dass sie es im Sommer essen konnten. Das Muffifluffituff wehrte sich, aber die Feen waren zu schnell und viele und das Muffifluffituff wurde mit einem Netz ins Feendorf getragen.

Im Feendorf wurde es an den Maibaum gebunden, damit es nicht davonlaufen konnte. Aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, da das Muffifluffituff wieder seine Fellbäuschelgestalt angenommen hatte und sich nur sehr langsam fortbewegen konnte. Die Feen wollten aber sichergehen, dass es bis zum Sommer bei ihnen blieb. 

Sie liessen es also angebunden und gingen schlafen. Das Muffifluffituff weinte laut in die Nacht hinein, da es nicht gefressen werden wollte. Plötzlich hörte es auf, da es zwei leuchtende Augen sehen konnte. 

Die Augen kamen immer näher und darunter kamen zwei Reihen Zähne zum Vorschein. Das Muffifluffituff wimmerte leise und machte sich ganz klein. Es wollte nicht gefressen werden.  
Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, dachte es sich und erinnerte sich an seine Grossmutter mütterlicherseits, deren Cousin sechsten Grades mit einem Hai verheiratet war. Was sagte dieser immer? „Maul auf, zubeissen und schlucken. Gut kauen nicht vergessen!“

Das Muffifluffituff öffnete den Mund und fletschte seine süssen niedlichen Zähne. Sein Gegner betrachtete es... und brachte es nicht über sich, ihm etwas anzutun. Daher heirateten sie und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute. 

THE END.


End file.
